Warriors Elementals Book 1 Drought
by geojoe9
Summary: Snow clan, Mountain clan and Wood clan have lived in harmony for many moons. This greenleaf could change all that....


Elements

Book 1 Drought

By: Geojoe9

* * *

Snowclan

Leader

Frostbite- A young white tom with red streaks across his body.

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Deputies

Woodstripe- A gentle blue she-cat with a white belly.

Soundstorm- A gray tom with a blue streak on his back.

Apprentice: Sleekpaw

Warriors

Snowstorm- A black she-cat with a few gray spots on her stomach.

Elecotail- A blonde colored tom. He used to be a deputy

Thunderheart- A gray she-cat with two red paws.

Windfang- A reddish tom with black paws.

Apprentice: Sleetpaw

Medicine Cat

Geowave- A young reddish she-cat with a few scars on her face.

Queens

Steelclaw-young she-cat with black fur and white stripes she has two kits with Elecotail

Woundpelt- A young reddish she-cat with a white stripe across her belly who has one kit

Elder

Bronzefire- A very elderly tom with golden fur and some black stripes.

Apprentices

Frostpaw- A black and white tom. He is the apprentice of Frostbite.

Sleetpaw- A white tom with black spots on his back. He is the apprentice of Windstorm.

Sleekpaw- A brown she-cat. The sister of Sleetpaw and the apprentice of Soundstorm.

Kits

Relaykit- A black tom.

Oakkit- A brown tom with a black stripe across his back.

Tigerkit- A tiger striped tom. The only remaining kit from Woundclaw's second litter.

* * *

Wood Clan

Leader

Starfire- A black she-cat with many blondish spots.

Deputies

Grawnose- A reddish tom with a gray paw.

Flashfire- A young bluish she-cat with black paws.

Warriors

Grassfoot- A blonde tom with blue paws and red ears.

Mosswhisker- A reddish she-cat with blonde paws.

Coldbelly- A gray tom with a calm attitude.

Apprentice: Ridgepaw

Medicine Cat

Stripeflame- A white she-cat with 1 red paw.

Queen

Icystripe- A dark blue she-cat with 1 kit.

Elder

Dustystripe- A elderly gray tom with 1 black stripe on his back.

Apprentice

Ridgepaw- A black tom. He is the apprentice of Coldfire.

Kit

Inkkit- A blonde tom.

* * *

Mountain Clan

Leader

Goldfang- A blonde tom with two very long teeth that extend out of the mouth.

Deputies

Silverflight- A white she-cat with a few red teeth stained by blood.

Copperfang- A buffed brown tom with two gray paws.

Warriors

Ironfang- A white tom with two red paws

Coalstream- A black she-cat with blonde paws

Steelfang- A gray tom with 2 red stripes across his stomach.

Bronzestripe- A blonde tom with 2 gray spots on his face.

Rubyfoot- A red tom with a white paw.

Metaleye- A gray tom with a reddish belly.

Emeraldstorm- A white she-cat with black paws.

Medicine Cat

Grayfang- A gray she-cat.

Elder

Bluenose- A black she-cat with a dark blue head

Redfoot- A Black tom with dark red paws and a red tail

_**

* * *

**_

Prologue

"Hey, Frostbite. I have received news from Cloud Clan, our wise ancestors! They have sent me a message, I think you need to here it! It's really important." Said a gray and striped blue tom. "It's Been a while since Cloud Clan have told us anything…Well… 5 minutes to be exact. What did they say, Soundstorm?" Asked a Large young tom with Red streaks that spread across the body. "It hasn't been 5 minutes, it's been… Oh why bother.They said "Frost can save the mountain." I think they're talking about you." Said Soundstorm. "Aw, you're to kind" Said the Icy white tom. "This is serious. This could mean trouble coming, and if you're the only one who can save us, then we're all DOOMED!" Yowled Soundstorm. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Screamed a black she-cat with a few gray spots on her underbelly. "Hey, what are you doing awake!? It's late, go to sleep." Hissed Soundstorm. "You're no fun. Grumbled the Black she-cat, as she slunk back to her Cave Den. "Okay then, First matter of business, when I decode the message, I'll let you know it means. It's not assured its you, so I can't say we're doomed just yet." "Because I'm so nice, I'll only let you off with a warning for that comment." Said the Icy white young tom. Soundstorm rolled his eyes. "Your so nice Frostbite. Thank you so much." He said sarcastically. "You're welcome!" Said Frostbite. "I hate you" Whispered Soundstorm. "What was that?" Frostbite asked. "Er... Goodnight. I said... Goodnight, Frostbite." Soundstorm stuttered, and backed away to his cave. As Soundstorm disappeared into his cave, Frostbite called "Goodnight to you too." And with that, he turned and prowled into his cave. "Hm. Frost can save the mountain eh? Wonder what that means. Ah well, lets not bother paying mind to it now. I've got a life." And with that, Frostbite entered his cave den, and went to sleep.

What Frostbite didn't know, was that this was a prophecy, that was going to take place 8 seasons from now. (8 seasons: 2 years)

* * *

Chapter 1: Sunrise

"Order… order… order! Please shut up, The meeting is going to start in a few minutes." Called Soundstorm, the Snow clan deputy. "The leader is going to talk first, and since he's our leader, I want perfect behavior from everyone, yes, that includes you Sleetpaw. You especially. If you aren't on your best behavior, I'll have you doing extra patrols for a whole moon, not to mention taking care of the elders as well as the patrols. Also, I've made up stupid tasks that's purpose is only for punishment, you get the picture. So just behave, okay? Now that that's out of the way I have the honors of opening up. Here he is the great leader Frostbite!" Soundstorm called. "Oh yeah I'll give you **FROSTBITE BABY!!" **Frostbite called out like he usually did. "Oh god not again…" Soundstorm moaned. This was usually the intro of every gathering that started with Frostbite at the front.

"As you all know, this mountain has been suffering a terrible drought all throughout Greenleaf. So… all the clans have decided to have a meeting at Kulagen peak in two dawns to discuss the drought. This meeting is a reminder and a normal gathering to tell the other clans our progress, which as usual, I don't have anything to report on that's your business to butt into. Also, we all know that the ice has melted at the peak of the mountain, but the fresh water is bringing cougars to drink… and mate… Ew. So we are going to have to limit our territory to the bottom of Sunset Drop." Frostbite said. "That's stupid; I'd rip the head off one of those cougars!" Thunderstorm yelled in protest. "Who asked you?" Woodshiver called. This caused a huge commotion in which people where arguing over if that was fair or not. "Can everyone just be quiet? Geez, this noise is giving me a migraine." A warrior named Snowstorm shouted above the noise of everyone else's protests, but the noise still didn't go down. " For the love of Cloud Clan, PEOPLE… **SHUT UP**!" Soundstorm yowled Ear piercingly to everyone. Everyone Shut up. "Thank you." Soundstorm whispered. "Ah hem" Growled Frostbite. "Oh sorry about that Frostbite. Continue." "As I was saying Sunset drop is now **off limits**. Thank you and good night."

Frostbite was about to leave when someone called "Hey, Frostbite, your not leader of all 3 clans, give us time to share the news of our going-ons in OUR clans as well!" Frostbite turned his head and saw Goldfang, leader of Mountain clan. "Right. Forgot. Sorry." Frostbite mumbled, clearly not caring what the other clans where going to say. Well, he did, but not nearly as much as anyone else. "Well, things in our clan are..." Frostbite didn't bother listening to the rest. "Wow, if Frostbite was the leader of all 3 clans, we would all be doomed." Snowstorm whispered to the cat next to him. "Indeed" The cat responded. "Shut up, you two." Soundstorm snapped. It wasn't long after that the meeting disbanded.

After the clan meeting, Frostbite went hunting with Frostpaw and Soundstorm. "Well, where are we going to hunt, Oh brilliant leader?" Mumbled Soundstorm. "Darn, never thought of that." Frostbite spat. "Well, we can go either to Sunset Pass, which is off limits, or Metal Cave, which is also off limits" Frostpaw grumbled. "Curse me for making so many places off-limits." Frostbite whispered to himself. "Metal Cave." Frostbite announced, clearly not caring which he chose. "WHAT?! You'd rather fight a BADGER then fight a cougar?! Who are you and what have you done with Frostbite?!" Soundstorm was surprised that the leader had chosen the safer way for once. "Fine. Sunset Pass." Frostbite laughed. A few dawns ago, badgers where reporting at metal cave, making it dangerous to go by. "I wasn't being serious Frostbite. We have an apprentice with us, we should take the safer way." Soundstorm pointed out. "Aw, its just a couple dozen cougars, its no big deal." Frostbite said. Soundstorm and Frostpaw sighed. "Whatever" They both grumbled at the same time. After many hours of hunting around Sunset Pass, with barely any success, aside from a hawk, they turned around to go home. "Lets leave before we encounter a badger." Frostpaw, Frostbite's apprentice whispered. "Whatever." Frostbite said.

Almost the minute they turned for home, there was a sudden rustle in a nearby mountain bush, followed by a scent hidden by the snow. "Was that a…a… A cougar?" Frostpaw asked, clearly worried. "Highly unlikely. Cougars hunt closer to Sunset pass. It would take us about another hour's walk to have any change of meeting a cougar." Soundstorm explained to the apprentice. "Why haven't you taught your apprentice this stuff, Frostbite?" "Well sorry!" Frostbite snapped back. While Soundstorm and Frostbite where bickering, Frostpaw was the only one who heard the mountain bushes rustle again, the creature launch itself strait towards Soundstorm.

"Why are you criticizing me, you old hag!?" Frostbite shouted" "OLD HAG!? Why you little…" Soundstorm was cut off when whatever was in the mountain bushes smashed into him at full force, knocking him and the attacker real close to the edge of the ledge. Whatever the creature was, it's attack was strong enough for a huge scar to appear on his face and stretch all the way to his back. "Get off of the old cat and out of our territory, you freak!!" And with that, Frostbite quickly knocked the cat off Soundstorm, and threw the attacker in the opposite direction of the ledge. Frostbite took a quick look at the attacker, and in a flash recognized who he was… It was Ironfang, One of Mountain Clan's strongest warriors.

"Okay, you. Why did you attack me, why are you taking our prey, Darn it all, what are you doing in our territory?!" Soundstorm spat at his attacker. "My clan has absolutely no water and little prey… We need the water at Sunset Drop desperately." Ironfang moaned. "Um hello, anybody home, cougars are currently mating there. That's C-O-U-G-A-R-S! You'd get killed!!" Frostbite exclaimed. "I don't care! At least I'd be dying for my clan."

* * *

Chapter 2: Sunset Drop

"Okay, We'll come with to ensure that you get your water but after that you're on your own." growled Frostbite. "Thank you! Thank you! I thought we could go the back way in and save some time." Ironfang said. "What did you just say? How would you know the back way if this is our … territory?" Soundstorm said. "We'll let it slide this time but, don't **ever** come back again. You got that?" Frostbite growled. "... Sure." So they took him to the bottom of sunset drop and let him go in to the deep canyon. But suddenly they spotted a pack of cougars on the horizon… heading straight for Ironfang. The three of them quickly took action. Frostbite went down the middle of the canyon to tell Ironfang and aim for a frontal attack, at the same time, Frostpaw and Soundstorm went around the canyon for a right flank. Just as Frostbite was about to reach Ironfang, Frostbite was pounced on by a cougar and got pinned down. "OW GET OFF ME!!" Frostbite screeched. Thanks to the cougars growl, and Frostbite's screech, Ironfang realized the cougars were here and turned back only to see Frostbite lying on the ground……… unconscious. "NO!! GET THE MEDICINE CAT!!" Frostpaw screamed running in circles. Soundstorm picked up Frostbites unconscious body. After they all realized that the cougars had escaped they all headed back to there different camps, Only to realize that the drought was a lot worse then they thought, and getting worse by the second.

After the two dawns had passed, Every cat in the mountain from all 3 clans ( which would be Snow Clan, Wood Clan, and Mountain Clan) met at Kulagen peak to talk about the ongoing drought. "This meeting is called to order." Starfire the leader of Wood clan called out. "Our main topic for this meeting is the Greenleaf drought." Called out Goldfang, leader of Mountain clan. "It has taken a toll on both our clan and Snow clan, but we don't know about Wood Clan." Goldfang finished. "The water in Sunset Drop is no longer safe. Cougars have basically taken it over. There is hardly any water there, and its not worth dieing for. I would know. I tried, and learned the hard way... So, if Wood Clan would please give my clan permission to drink from your main river, the Hackajon River, this would be much appreciated." Frostbite said. "We give you permission." Starfire called without hesitation, then shot the Mountain Clan leader a nasty look that could only mean bad news. "And what about us? Can we drink from the river too?" Goldfang called. "No way, there is no way we are going to give you permission." "And why not?" "Duh, because our clans have had so many battles over the past several moons, so I just don't trust you on our land. Besides Greenleaf will be over in about eleven dawns and you'll have some water by then." She said smugly. "Then why are you letting Snow Clan drink from your river, and not us then?" Silverfang, one of the Mountain Clan warriors called. "Because we've always been allies, ever since the clans where formed." Starfire said. "Yah, right. And Frostbite is the smartest leader we've ever had." Someone spat sarcastically, looking over at Frostbite, who standing on two hind paws and dancing. "THATS NOT FAIR! We are going to thirst to death, and its all your fault." The Mountain Clan leader Shouted. "Who cares about you anyway?!" The Wood Clan leader called back. "GRRR...!" "GRRRR!" The two leaders growled at each other... until... "This means war!" They screamed at the same time. The cats from Mountain Clan and Wood clan suddenly split apart, leaving the cats from Snow Clan in the middle. Everyone looked at Frostbite and his two deputies. "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" All of the cats from the two different clans yelled at them. "Oh, gee, look at the time, gotta go." Frostbite stuttered looking down at his paws and pointing at his wrist as if he had a watch on. "LETS GO GUYS!" Frostbite yowled in fear and confusion. Everyone ran from the meeting area, and left the other two clans to do whatever.

The next day Frostbite ordered Snowstorm to go down to the river and make sure the waters in Wood Clan where all right. Also, to check all of the possible ways to get there, and find dangers. As Snowstorm set off, Frostbite stood at the edge of the clan territory. Frostbite wanted the information as soon as Snowstorm got back. Snowstorm was also one of Frostbite's favorite warriors.. After waiting a very very very long time, Snowstorm still did not come back… so Frostbite thought: "Where the heck might Snowstorm be? She should have been back ages ago." Frostbite sent out two patrols looking for Snowstorm. Neither of them had any luck, and after a dawn, they gave up, and all headed to there dens after another hectic day, and went to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3: WAR!

In a few days, everyone on the mountain had heard word of the war over water between Mountain clan and Wood clan. Snow clan received notes from both clans (Mountain clan and Wood clan) telling them if they would not join their side in the war then be prepared for a massive invasion of their territory. "This will mean trouble. Who should we join?" Woodstripe asked. "Well that's easy. We just look at the notes the clans gave us, see which one is more threatening, and join the team with the less threatening threat." Frostbite explained. Just then, Sleetpaw came running into camp with Ice in his mouth. This is how they got there notes across. "FROSTBITE FROSTBITE!! THEY'VE CAPTURED HIM!! NONONONONO!!..." Soundstorm smacked the apprentice across the face. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" He shouted. "Ahem. What did you find?" Asked Frostbite. The apprentice dropped the ice with the words engraved with claws. The ice read:

Snow clan

As you know we are fighting against Mountain Clan in a war.

If you do not join us we will kill the hostage warrior from your clan.

Wood clan

Frostbite gathered a patrol to head to Wood Clan Territory. There was going to be a peace talk. Knowing Wood Clan, this would probably end in battle, so the patrol was large. Frostbite didn't know why they would want a hostage warrior, as they where most likely to join them anyway so they could keep the water privilege, but he was going to find out. Without being told, everyone already knew that the hostage warrior was Snowstorm, the warrior that had gone missing the day before. Half way between the Wood Clan and Snow Clan, they met with a Wood Clan patrol, with their leader at the head. "Good thing we bumped into you. With your leader here. Perfect. We needed to talk to you." said Starfire. "Funny, we needed to talk to you too." Frostbite hissed back. "WHY DID YOU TAKE OUR WARRIOR!?" Shouted the leaders at the same time. Frostbite stepped back in surprise. "You're missing a warrior too?" Frostbite exclaimed. "...! We... We received a note from you saying that if we didn't return you're warrior by Sunset today, you would kill him." Said Starfire. "We received a note from you saying that If we didn't join you in the war, you would kill our warrior..." Frostbite trailed off. The two leader's looked away from each other, looking thoughtful. Then their heads shot upwards and they both snarled "Mountain Clan!" at the same time. "So... This probably means your joining us in the war... Right?" Asked Starfire. Frostbite was taken aback by this question. "Give us more time to think!" He shouted, and he signaled with his tail to the patrol to head back to camp, before turning and running without properly answering the Wood Clan leader's question. Frostbite knew that Snow clan was faced with a huge dilemma, whether to attempt to save their warrior by joining Wood clan in the war, attempt to sneak Snowstorm out of the Mountain Clan camp, or join Mountain Clan so they would just give Snowstorm back. But, they didn't quite know what was going on with Snowstorm.

Snowstorm lay on her side in her prison cave inside Mountain clan camp, slowly munching away on the very small amount of food that was given to her. This only consisted of ¼ a hawk and ¼ a vole. The cave she rested in was small with a boulder blocking the only exit which only four cats could move. She had cut her paw seven times to make it look like she had a bright red paw. The floor of the cave was all bloody from her cuts. Also her fur had so many tangles that she looked somewhat clanless. The lack of water in her body constantly made her black-out uncontrollably. Somehow she had managed to stay alive after four dawns but, her body was very week. She probably couldn't stay alive for two more dawns without proper medical attention. Suddenly the rock was pushed aside and another cat was pushed in. It was some sort of medicine cat. He told Snowstorm that his name was Shasta, a native cat part of a wild tribe. "Wow. How long have you been in here like this?" Shasta asked, looking at her seemingly liquidized paw. "4 Dawns, I think. My constant black-outs make it hard for me to keep track of time." Snowstorm mumbled. "Wow. Goodness, how does your leader take care of you? I just met another cat who claimed to be here for 6 dawns. He was in better condition then you though. Here. Take a few of these." Shasta passed Snowstorm some dock leaves so she could heal her cuts.

Back at the Snow clan camp, Frostbite had decided that they would join Wood clan, and defend their territory against the invaders. Windfang, who had been scouting ahead into Mountain clan territory came running back. "What did you see?" Frostbite asked. Taking in a gasp of breath, painfully sharp, Windfang said "I saw many Red, Orange and Yellow furred cats running towards Mountain Clan territory. The cat at the lead had Yellow fur, Orange skin, and freaky red eyes." He reported. "I've encountered with this clan before." Said Bronzefire, stepping out of his Cave den. Bronzefire was a Snow Clan elder, The only one Snow Clan had, to be exact. "So... They are?" Frostbite asked impatiently. "They are called "Rouge Flame clan." They are an evil enemy to the mountain cats. Back when I was a kit, They where the ones who lived here. They killed off all the creatures living there before them, and ruled cruelly. The mountain cats of today defeated them, forcing them to move who knows where." "So, Apparently they signed a truce to help invade Wood clan. What JERKS!" Screeched Sleetpaw, apprentice of Windfang. "Wait a sec... You where there when the cats of the mountains came to the mountains?" Asked Sleekpaw, apprentice of Soundstorm. "I've been around longer then you think, little one." Said Bronzefire. So, The next day, Wood Clan and Snow Clan fought Flame clan and Mountain clan in a fierce battle that lasted about a dawn. During this time, Mountain Clan was lured away from Snowstorm. So During the battle, Snow Clan slinked away. "Okay everyone. Lets go rescue Snowstorm and the warrior from Wood Clan who's name I forget!!" Shouted Frostbite. Everyone cheered. So with that, Snow clan sent all there warriors, deputies, and Frostbite himself to destroy the Mountain clan alliance and rescue Snowstorm.

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't Burn Me

As the battle begins all the Snowclan warriors are wondering "Are we gonna survive…… heck I doubt it." Meanwhile Frostbite was thinking "wow he's ugly, oh and so is he oh and him……. Aw for the love of Cloudclan there all ugly." So all the Snowclan warriors pounced into battle and started to get injured one after another. Soundstorm and Frostbite were fighting side by side. Frostbite said "hey Soundstorm" "yes" "have you noticed how ugly these cats are blah." "yeah Frostbite we can always depend on you for choosing who's ugly and whose cute." "thanks Soundstorm!"

Meanwhile in the Mountainclan camp Snowstorm and Shasta were walking around in circles when suddenly someone outside the boulder said "1 2 3 eave. Once more eave" the boulder was pushed aside and a bunch of cats came in and started to lick Shasta. Snowstorm said "okay one they look crazy. And two WHO THE HECK ARE THESE PEOPLE??" "allow myself to explain this is my tribe. the volcano tribe." "okay……. Can they please help us out?" "no there is battle just north of hear." said a weird looking male cat with one ear missing. "No you don't understand my clan is probably in the battle. I need to join them" "OOOOHHHHHH" said some of the volcano tribe cats. "Okay we let you go." said Shasta. Then Snowstorm leaped into the battle where she then remembered about her paw. It stopped bleeding and was stained with blood. But she kept charging on.

Back at the battle Frostbite finally got to see the leader of the Flameclan. "hehehe my name is Flameclaw. The leader of Flame Clan!" he said devilishly. "uh okay I'm Frostbite the leader of of….of oh dang it what's it called again….." "uh Snowclan" Soundstorm whispered. "Oh yeah right Snowclan." "Pathetic" Flameclaw said. "Oh you're the sun please don't burn me." Frostbite said. "Tch. Wow what an insult." Flameclaw chuckled. "Okay ugly you want to go…… lets take this fight outside." "uh we are outside" "Oh yeah. Okay lets go." "If you insist." Flameclaw jumped on Frostbite and the battle for their lives was about to begin.

Snowstorm hurried into the battle scene low on health and energy. A yellow furred cat jumped in front of her and hissed very loudly " God give me a headache" said Snowstorm. "Who's your daddy who's your daddy" said the weird yellow cat. "You're full a mouse dung, you know that right?" "Cha" "I hope that's a yes because he's driving me nuts. The yellow cat jumps and lands on Snowstorm and tries to scratch Snowstorm. Snowstorm rolls over and kicks the yellow cat with her hind legs. The other cat gets mad and starts crying. Snowstorm says "what the heck are you doing" "crying" "why" "All you clan super fighters seem so strong" "We're not all that strong." "ME WEAKLING!!" "Okay" "me no fight no more" "COWARD!!" the weird cat runs into the setting sun.

* * *

Chapter 5: Why why why?!

Frostbite dodges another powerful scratch thrown by Flameclaw. "Can't you just die?" Flameclaw hisses. "Of course not. I've got nine lives. How many do you have?" "uh one." Frostbite throws out his hind legs and kicks Flameclaw to the ground. Flameclaw jumps back on to his feet and hisses very loudly. Frostbite starts laughing. "what" "you hiss like a girl" "why you little." Frostbite pounces on Flameclaw and starts scratching very quickly at random places on Flameclaw's body. Flameclaw sputters "cu cu cu curse it all." Frostbite says "I have a question. WHY WHY WHY did you join Mountainclan." "they promised us much land and prey. If we won we would get the whole bottom of the mountain." "did you think it was going to happen?" Frostbite asked. "No, but it was worth trying. Our clan would have been killed off anyway. We were running…….short……………." Flameclaw utterly passed away. "GOLDFANG!!" Frostbite yelled Frostbite ran Into the heart of the battle.

Soundstorm had just finished two cats with a couple scratches. " Wow I'm super strong." he said sarcastically. " wha who the heck is that.. It… it … it's Snowstorm!" Snowstorm starts yelling "dance to the music IM ALLIVE. And I got friends" " Who are your friends" "lolakalolakaponanatoo" said one of the volcano tribe cats. "Ohhlala" said another "They can sing too" "NOOOO" and I thought Frostbite was bad!" said Soundstorm " Ehem" said Frostbite from behind Soundstorm's back. "Oh I mean you look lovely today…" "riiiight"

"Look guys we need to find Goldfang….. NOW!" Frostbite said. "By the way when did Snowstorm get here……. SNOWSTORM!" He added randomly. Snowstorm backed off from the hug Frostbite was prepared to give her. "Listen get me Geowave my paw hurts soooo bad." Snowstorm. "Sleekpaw go and get Geowave for me." Soundstorm said. Sleekpaw immediately turns and runs in the direction of camp. "Okay back to Goldfang" Woodstripe said. "Right. What we know is the Goldfang and one of his deputies ,probably Copperfang, have stayed in their camp ready for a counter-attack." Frostbite said. "Is he actually taking this battle seriously?" Thunderheart whispered to Windfang. "Quiet you two!" Woodstripe yelled. "As I was saying. We need to charge the Mountainclan camp and finish this war!" Frostbite said. "Now who's with me!" He added. "WE ARE!" the rest of the clan yelled in reply. "Waaaaaiiiiiiiittttttt ffffffffoooooooorrrrrrrr mmmmmmmeeeeeeeee!" Geowave yelled from the distance with Sleekpaw right behind her. "I brought you some cobwebs and ragwort leaves Snowstorm." Geowave said. "Great I need them pretty bad. My paw is probably infected." Snowstorm said.


End file.
